Itachi!
by Itachilicious
Summary: So, Sasuke and Itachi, female Itachi that is, have finally settled together. But what happens when Itachi is found with...Suigetsu? Read and find out what happens next!
1. The Leave

Chapter 1

The Leave

*Itachi's POV*

"You know Sasuke! You're such an asshole! What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted. I was so sick of his bipolar stuck up ass. All he does all day is sulk and then ignore me, and everyone else. He won't even go see our parents.

"Hn." Sasuke said. I huffed and walked out of the room.

"You know what! I'm leaving!" And with that, I stormed out of the house. Okay, you're all probably wondering what the fuck just happened. Well, it all started with this...

_Flashback Time_

_"Yo, where the fuck all the twinkies go?" I asked. I was craving some twinkies and we just bought a new box and now they gone!_

_"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said, emotionless._

_"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about!" I hollered. I was on my period, and was not in the mood. Oh yes, I got my period...let's tell about that time._

**_Flashback Time...Again_**

**_I felt something really wet in my underwear. I dashed to the bathroom and pulled my pants and underwear down...then looked..._**

**_I saw lots of red and clumpy stuff in it. I did what I haven't done in two years._**

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I hollered. No no no! This is totally not happening right now. And it's even more awkward because my parents went on a trip to Georgia to get some business done. So it was just Sasuke. Shhhhhiiiitttt! Really? Realllyyyy? _**

**_"Itachi? What the hell are you screaming about?" Sasuke asked, voice slightly concerned. I gulped. Shit, what am I supposed to say? I said the first thing that came to mind._**

**_"Uhhhh...watermelons...yeahh, hhaaa haaa I just screamed about watermelons, that's all..." What the fuck, Itachi? What the hell is that all about?_**

**_"What? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. I gulped. Why? Why now, of all times? _**

**_"Ummmm..." What do I say? And now he just have to say it all out loud._**

**_"Lemme guess...you got your period?" I blushed as Sasuke sounded exasperated._**

**_"Mmmmmaaaayyyybbeeee..." Damn. I...am...tight..._**

**_"Hold on, stay put I'll be back." I could've sworn he said something along the lines of, "Troublesome," as he walked down the hall to a closet. _**

**_After two minutes, I heard a knock on the door. _**

**_"Open the door, slightly though." Sasuke muttered. I got up in a flash, and opened the door, slightly, as he insisted. There in his hand was a pair of underwear and a...pad. Just how do I put this shit on?_**

**_"Thank you..." I muttered and closed the door. I sat back on the toilet after I felt the rush of blood threatening to spill out. I took out the soiled underwear from my pants and put my feet through the new ones. Opening the pad wrapper, I stared at it long and hard, studying the wings and the sticky bottom. Then it clicked. I'm supposed to put the sticky part to the underwear and wrap the wings around it. So with that task done, I wiped, and grimaced at the way it felt so weeeeettt and stickkkyyy and suckieshhhhh. I quickly pulled my underwear on and washed my hands, not bothering to put my pants back on, since it was covered in blood at the crotch area. I dashed to Sasuke's room, grabbed some new pants and threw those on before heading downstairs. _**

**_"Okaaayyy, twinkie time..." I said, heading over to the pantry, with my special stash of guilty snacks. I felt like eating...a hell of a lot too._**

_Back to flashback time one_

_"Haaaa...I didn't touch the twinkies. Mom tossed them cuz she said they were no good." Sasuke is lying. _

_"You liar! You threw them out! You asshole! You _know _I like twinkies." I was livid. He tossed my twinkies._

_"Okay since you think I'm lying, go and get your damn box of twinkies! How do you eat those things anyway?" Sasuke said, aggravated. _

_"Good...wanna come with me?" I asked._

"_No_."

_"Why not?" _

_"Hn." I growled._

_End of Flashback Time_

And then it came down to this...

"You know Sasuke! You're such an asshole! What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted. I was so sick of his bipolar stuck up ass. All he does all day is sulk and then ignore me, and everyone else. He won't even go see our parents.

"Hn." Sasuke said. I huffed and walked out of the room.

"You know what! I'm leaving!" I stormed out of the door and went to go search for twinkies in a nearby store. Man, sometimes he is such an ass. Maybe he's sex deprived. Nah. We had sex three days ago. He can't be sex deprived like that. We just had sex.

"Yeahhh, but we had sex all week last week." Apparently I said that out loud and someone started chuckling. I looked around and saw Suigetsu, Sasuke's old friend.

"With whom, may I ask?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, faking innocence. I was not trying to be embarrassed even though that was a dumb thing to think cuz I already am. I can't believe that I said that out loud! Is this why women act so weird all the time? Huh. Well that explains it.

" You just said you just had sex all week, last week."

"I did not, Suigetsu!" I huffed and glared when Suigetsu began checking me out.

"I'm taken you know." I said.

"You're too hot to not have sex after one week." Suigetsu said smirking and stepped closer to me. I stepped back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously and stepped back as he stepped forward, licking his lips as he raked his eyes over me.

"Itachi...you know what I'm talking about." He chuckled slightly. I tripped over a mountain of boxes and pulled Suigetsu down with me in an attempt to get some footing. He fell on top of me with a grunt, while I clenched my fingers in his blue/silvery hair. Suigetsu flashed me a toothy grin. I suddenly realized the position we were in. My legs were parted and wrapped around his waist. My face was close to his, as if we were gonna kiss and I could feel his hard on pressing against my clit, it was wet, but with something else...awkward. His hands were on my waist, running up and down my sides. I bit my lip in embarrassment and thin something even worse happened. My heart almost stopped as I felt the aura. Sasuke. I looked over Suigetsu's shoulder and saw Sasuke eyeing the aisles, most likely looking for me.

"Suigetsu, we gotta hide. Sasuke's here." I whispered urgently. Too late. Sasuke spotted us, and boy did he look angry at the sight of us like this.

"It's not what it looks like." We both said in unison.

"Get. Up. Now." Sasuke's cold voice said. We both scrambled to get up, but then we fell in that _same _position again. Shiiiit! He's gonna kill me now. No him actually.

He grabbed Suigetsu by the scruff of his neck and decided to punch him in the face. Well...almost. I caught it before it can make an impact with his nose.

"Itachi...move." He glared at me. I glared back. Oh yeah, I was still mad that he tossed my beautiful twinkies.

"No. And besides I happened to trip over the box of...twinkies...hmmm I didn't even notice...anyway I tripped over that and I grabbed onto Suigetsu for stabilization, but that didn't work. So we fell over, in that position." I lied partially, but I still told the truth. He stared at me and Suigetsu's nodding figure before he nodded and walked away.

"Good, don't let it happen again." He stuck his hands in his pockets and left the store.

"Phew..." I sighed and turned to Suigetsu.

He flashed me another grin. I gulped. That grin seemed to mean that something bad was going to happen. Something like sex. Or something sexual.

"Now...where were we?" He asked, leaning in towards me. I felt weak in the knees with the way he was looking at me. Damn, I wish I wasn't on my period. We could actually do something.

"Uhh-" My excuse was swallowed as soft lips captured mine. I couldn't even realize what happened as I was hauled off the ground, legs wrapped around his waist. I 'eeped,' then moaned slightly as he pushed me up against a wall and nibbled my lip. He grinded into me and moaned into the kiss. I began to get turned on, so I grinded back. After a minute, I realized what I was doing and broke the kiss, acting as though I needed air. He put his forehead against mine and grinned.

"You taste good, like mint and chocolate." I blushed at the comment. He tasted like, honey.

"You taste like honey." I said.

"I wanna taste more." He said. I gulped, realizing what he meant by that. Shit! We can't do this! What about Sasuke? I can't do this to him. But I couldn't help but moan slightly when he kissed and licked my neck. I gripped his shirt tightly as he nipped gently at my collarbone. We slid to the floor and loved the way he groaned when my thigh brushed against his boner. My fingers acted on instinct. Well, I controlled them. We can't do this in a public area at least.

"Sui..." I muttered. He kissed me slower, indicating he heard me.

"We have to go somewhere, ooh, quiet, without much, aaaha, people." And then we were in a meadow, filled with flowers.

"How did you do that?" I asked, bewildered. He shrugged.

"In my blood, I guess." He said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"You know, I'm on my period, we can't exactly have sex, you know." I said to him.

"Welll...damn. Wait, you had sex with that Uchiha boy, didn't you?" He asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yeaaaahh..."

"Well, we could always do foreplay!" Suigetsu said before tackling me down to the ground.

This might take a while...

* * *

There goes chapter one! I wanna make this story as long as possible, maybe into the 40s, so if you want any themes, just holler! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow...sooo yaaaaayyy! Reviews please! Or better yet, I will finish the second chapter...by tomorrow hopefully! See ya there!


	2. True love

Chapter 2

True Love

*Suigetsu's POV*

It's been two weeks since our last encounter. She's hot. I mean, blazin' hot! I could kiss her all day! She tastes all minty and chocolaty! It's good though! I like that a lot. The way her body reacts to my touches and the way she moans and grinds into me. She made me cum twice in a matter of five minutes. Something in my heart shifted though. When I saw her again, my heart began to pound and I had this sudden urge to protect her. What could this feeling possibly be?

"OI! Suigetsu!"

I turned around and saw her waving at me frantically. I waved back, smiling as she hugged me.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked. He's usually with her.

"Oh, he's sulking again." She said, sitting next to me under the tree.I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Why?" I asked, pulling away from her temple.

"I don't know. He's bipolar, I guess." Itachi said. "Hey, wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure." I said. Ice cream...No Suigetsu, don't think that. So we got up and walked to Dairy Queen.

* * *

"So...how's it going?" I snapped up from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said, how's it going? You seem lost in thought." Itachi said, innocently licking the tip of her strawberry ice cream. I gulped. I could just picture where that skillful tongue could be.

"It's...good, I guess." I said, licking my chocolate ice cream. I got some on my nose.

"Here, lemme help." Itachi leaned forward and licked the ice cream off my nose. I blinked. Did she just do that? I fought a blush, failing miserably.

"Hmm hmm, what?" She giggled. I looked at her, smiling, shaking my head.

" You look cute with ice cream on your nose though." I blushed deeper.

"Than-" Before I could finish, an angry Sasuke came my way.

"What the _hell _is going on here? And Itachi, what the hell are you doing here with, this...this...disgusting little thing?" Sasuke asked, scowling at me.

Itachi glared back. "You know, I like him better than you, you little stench. You're so bipolar, you know that? One day you like me and the next you don't even wanna talk to me. You say you love me, but I'm not sure you do anymore, I mean, what is it that you don't like about me?" Itachi spat.

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke snorted.

"You see? You see? That's exactly why I like Suigetsu better." Itachi crossed her arms.

"_What?" _Sasuke asked, bewildered.

"Ha, you heard me..." Itachi said, grinning.

"Why are you, of all people, who tell me you love me everyday, cheating on me?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe Suigetsu treats me better than you do?" She tested. Sasuke looked livid, and was that, hurt I see? I felt guilty.

"Hey guys, come on, don't fight, let's jus-"

"Shut up Suigetsu. You took my girl from me. One day, I'll make you pay. For now..." He turned to Itachi's grinning form.

"You need to get your stuff from my house and be with your new nigga, how bout that? I am not your one night stand or your dick friend that will offer you a dick anytime you need release."

Itachi looked livid. "Shut the hell up, Sasuke." She said. Sasuke stood up on top of the table and shouted for everyone to listen to him.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi hissed.

"HEY EVERYBODY! DID YOU HEAR THE NEW STORY? YOUR PRECIOUS ITACHI-CHAN IS THE NEIGHBORHOOD HOE! SHE CHEATS ON EVERYONE THAT SHE FEELS ARE IGNORING HER! ALSO..." He turned to the other side of the room, seeing that he had everyone's attention, before he turned to Itachi's bewildered, and hurt form.

"IT SEEMS AS THOUGH SHE'S FOUND HER NEW TOY! HIS NAME'S SUIGETSU! HE'S A MAN WHORE! HE'S FUCKED ALMOST EVERY GIRL IN THE VILLAGE OF MIST!" At that everyone turned to me and laughed. I felt so hurt, and betrayed. How could Sasuke say some shit like that. Sasuke gave me a crazed grin. I glared at him dangerously. Everyone laughed at me.

"ITACHI HERE, WHO KILLED EVERYONE IN MY FAMILY, LIKES GIRLS TOO!" To this everyone squealed and laughed at her. Itachi stood up and shouted, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" But she was ignored.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ITACHI LIKES GIRLS! ITACHI LIKES GIRLS! SUIGETSU IS A MAN WHORE! SUIGETSU IS A MAN WHORE!" Everyone chanted. Sasuke rejoiced in this. He was nodding his head, and making the hand motions to make everyone louder. Soon, everyone was making a beat out of it. They cheered when they were finished.

"Itachi, you see? This is what happens when you cheat on people, especially someone who loved you." Sasuke said finally. Everyone cheered and a couple of, "Yes!" was audible in the crowd.

Itachi looked ready to cry when the man she once loved left her forever. That necklace she wore around her neck, presumably one that Sasuke gave her, she ripped it off, and threw it to the ground, along with her ice cream, and ran out of the room, tears pouring down her face as everyone chanted that she was a slut and a whore and all these other things that weren't true. I followed her out of the room, my ice cream left forgotten on the table.

"ITACHI!" I shouted as I darted after her.

* * *

After a half an hour, itachi finally slowed down, and collapsed to the ground, in tears.

I took the time to examine where we were. It was a forest of some sort, we were in. The sun was setting, and the trees were swaying in the breeze. I looked at Itachi's shaking form. I sat down next to her.

"Itachi..." I reached out and touched her, and winced when she flinched. I felt my heart sink at the sight of her. That bastard. I'm going to kill him one of these days. I can't believe he said that about her, in front of everybody too.

I hugged her and whispered in her ear, some soothing words.

"Itachi, that's not true. And you know it. I'm still a virgin. I haven't even kissed anyone back in Mist before. You were my first. And I'm pretty sure you like boys and boys only. You only lost your virginity to Sasuke, I'm sure. And I know damn well that you are not a hoe. He's just mad cuz he saw you with me at the ice cream parlor that's all. Itachi, look at me." Itachi adverted her teary gaze to me.

"I will _never ever never, _say something like that about you, especially in front of a public area like that. What Sasuke-" At this Itachi winced. "did was wrong, and he knew it. His jealousy took the better of him. He loved you at one point, but he didn't love you enough to let his jealousy take over. If one truly loved the other, then they would _never _say something like that in front of anybody, whether it be true or false. That motherfucker shouldn't have said some bull shit like that. He was wrong. You are too pretty and smart to actually do some shit like that." I said to her, loving the way her smile slowly appeared on her glowing face. That warm and fuzzy feeling rumbled in my stomach. But this time, I knew what it was. It was true love and affection.

I held her chin up. "Itachi...you are beautiful, and you now that. Everytime I see you, I feel a little bit better each day. I love it when I kiss you, because if gives me a sense of reassurance. Your my everything Itachi, and I realized that from the day we both fell over the box of twinkies, and you were on your period." To this, Itachi, giggled. I smiled, one of my true smiles, a smile that I haven't smiled in a long time.

"You made me open my eyes, and I thank you for that. And, I think...I think that I..." I gulped, unsure of how to say this. I...love her. I haven't loved since the day my parents were killed.

"I...I love you." I stuttered, blushing.

"Suigetsu...I...thank you...sho muhuch! You don't know how much I appreciate you. I can't believe Sasuke passed up a friend like you. And I...I love you...too..." Itachi trailed off as I began to close off the space in between us. She leaned forward and our lips touched. I pressed mine to hers more firmly, and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Our lips molded together perfectly when she opened her mouth to let me in her sweet cavern. The mint chocolate taste came back and flooded my senses, this time with a hint of strawberry. My tongue explored every last section of her mouth, enjoying the way her tongue swirled around mine. She moaned gently when I place my hands to her hips. I flipped her around so that her back was on the ground and her legs were wrapped around my waist.

"Itachi...I love you so much...don't ever forget that. You changed me...forever." I said between kisses. Her fingers wove her way into my hair and gripped it gently.

"Suigetsu..." Itachi said after she broke the kiss.

"Hm?" I asked, nuzzling my face in the crook of her neck, kissing it gently.

"Take me." I shot my head up, staring at her, my orbs wide.

"_What?" _I asked, unsure if I heard right.

"Take me." She repeated. She wants me to...take her?

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. She wants me...to have sex...with her?

"Yes, really." She said, as she began to unbutton her jean shorts. I gulped when the sound of her zipper began to sound in the air. I watched as she bit her lip, slowly taking her shorts off. I took her pants off to finish it. I hesitated when my fingers tucked into the band of her lace panties. I looked up at her, almost as if asking permission. She nodded, then I took those off. I almost drooled at the sight of her wet hot tightness. My finger trailed down the inside of it, making her whimper and buck her hips sightly. I bit my lip and groaned at the tightness in my pants. Itachi unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down and threw them somewhere, followed by my boxers. She moaned slightly at the sight of my cock. I grinned and chuckled slightly but that turned into a moan when she gripped it and began to pump it.

My finger that was on her pussy slipped into her hole, making her gasp and moan loudly. I pumped it in and out, and gasped when her ministrations on my cock sped up. I fingered her harder, and faster, moaning when she sped up and moaned, gasping, and pushed herself harder on my finger. I added a second one and smirked when she moaned louder, then added a third one.

"Oh, huh, faaaster, Suigetsu, oh, yes...!" She moaned. I loved the way she moaned my name.

"Say my name, baby." I said.

"Ohhh _Suigetsuu..." _She moaned.

"Ride me." I said when I switched our positions, so I was lying on the ground, legs oped for her to step between them.

"Wait." She said. I looked at her questioningly but then moaned loudly when she began to pump me again, her hand practically squeezing the pre-cum out of my cock. When she felt it was wet enough, she rubbed the head first, making me grit my teeth, and grunt. She rubbed the slit with her thumb nail, making me buck my hips, before she rubbed the rest of the cum around the base, sort of finger my sensitive spot.

"Oh, _Goood...ahhh..." _I cried out. She did it faster, making me buck my hips unconsciously. Then she squeezed my balls, making me mewl in pleasure. After she was finished, she lifter her tank top up past her belly button, showing her well toned stomach, then took it off, and flinging it somewhere, before taking her bra off. My eyes widened at the sight of her massive boobs. The strawberry tips were perfect. I bought my hands up to squeeze them gently, just when she put the head of my cock inside her. She moaned at the same time I did. She was so _tight _and hot. She lowered herself down, before rising and coming back down, hard. We both moaned loudly. She repeated it again, this time faster. i watched as her tits went up and down with her speed. My hips came up and met her thrusts, and she mewled.

Soon, our bodies were in sync with each other. With one final, powerful thrust, we both came. Itachi collapsed on me, panting. I sat back and relished in the moments of the after pleasures.

"I love you, and thank you." I said to her. She smiled softly at me, before saying, "I love you too...thank you for everything." She got up and pulled me out of her with a grunt, and stood. I got up too and gripped her waist. We kissed passionately. I felt myself getting hard.

Apparently Itachi sensed this, because she said,"Wanna do that again?" Before she even registered what happened, I had her on her back and in a moaning mess, when I began to grind into her, my groin pressing in her clit.

"Aaah, oh god, haaa..." She moaned tilting her head back, brows furrowed in pleasure as her eyes closed. I grinded harder before I decided enough was enough. I placed the head of my cock in her and thrusted, fast and hard. She screamed at me to continue, and I did.

"Oooohhh, oooo..." She shuttered as she wrapped her legs around me tighter.

"Mmmm..." I said and bent down to kiss down her neck. This is going to be a long night...


	3. Sex, Drugs, Fights

Chapter 2

Sex, Drugs, Fights

*Itachi's POV*

"Fuck! Ooooohhh! Harder! aaaannn...r-right therehaaaaa! Uhaannnnn!" I moaned as Suigetsu slammed into me. My legs were spread open wide for him, shamelessly as he fucked the life out of me on his kitchen table. I always seemed to get fucked in forests or tables.

"You like it like that, 'Tachi?" He asked me, huskily, panting hard. I moaned.

"Ha..Ha..oh..unn..yeah like that...oh...uh!...Uh! Aaaaaah! Oooo! Oh God! D-don't stop...aaaaah yeeeeaaahhh!" I moaned breathlessly like a whore. I was his whore. No one else's. I guess my moaning really turned him on cuz he grabbed me while still fucking me and slammed me into the wall, pounding into me so hard that I saw stars.

"Yessss...Itachiiii...moan for me, just like that..." He panted into my ear as his cock struck my spot hard.

"Oooooooh Goood! Suigetsu!" I moaned his name, my throat hurting from all of the yelling.

"God uh! Harder! Oh fuck! Yeah like that! _Aaaaaaaah! Uh! Ah fuck!" _I called out, mewling when he struck it especially hard.

"Damn, 'Tachiii, you like my cock buried deep inside you don't you?" Suigetsu asked me. I drooled and moaned. This was the hardest, fastest, best sex I've ever had. I asked and moaned when he bit the sensitive skin on my collarbone, licking it and sucking it. That was my most sensitive spot. I was so wet. I couldn't believe how wild I was. All I could do was curse and scream at this point.

"Yesss...'Tachiii moan for me." He told me hotly as I thrusted my hips, mewling at the pleasure it bought. I couldn't believe how good this felt. He began to play with my nipples, pinching and licking them. I gasped, unsure if I could handle this much pleasure.

"Like this, 'Tachi?" He asked. I was about to ask what, but then my mind went all white as wave after wave after wave of pleasure took over. He'd positioned his hips so that his thick cock hit that spot directly, I mean there was no mercy. My body shook uncontrollably as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He hit it again, and again, and again, biting my neck to the point where it bled. But I couldn't tell. My mind and body was out of focus. My vision was blurry.

"AAAAAAHHH! FUCK, SUIGETSUUUUU!" I screamed as I exploded all over the place, my orgasm leaving me a trembling mess. Suigetsu came, but he seemed to get even hornier.

I sunk to the floor, panting, and gasping.

"Now, let's see, how am I going to fuck you this time?" He asked. I gulped. Another round? I don't think I could handle another round. My body was literally shaking. I can't really focus.

"Ohh, I know, I'm going to fuck you right outside in the open, where people could just walk by and stop to stare." He grinned evilly. I'm not going to lie, that really, really turns me on. But before I could protest, he picked me up and led me outside. Next thing I knew, my ass was in the air, and I was bent over the railing that separated the house from the garden. Suigetsu held three fingers up to my face.

"Suck them." He moaned. I complied, swirling my tongue around the digits. When he felt they were done, he pulled them out and positioned them to my ass. Spreading my cheeks, he entered one. I groaned, loving the way it felt. I moaned loudly as he struck that special spot inside me. I gasped when he added another one, then the third one.

"Urrrgggh ah!" I gasped, my legs trembling at the feeling. He added his pinky finger and then his thumb, and started fisting me.

"AAAAAAHHH!" I screamed. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. Every nerve in my body felt alive. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Yes Itachi, cum for me." He said out loud. A few neighbors heard and turned to see what was going on, only to gasp and become mesmerized at the sight. I blushed hard and covered my face. I couldn't believe this was happening. Everybody was watching us. Watching as my asshole was stretched wide, cum dripping from it. Then Suigetsu removed his fist and slammed his thick cock into me, hard. I screamed again. Some of the men were jacking off to this and the women covered their childrens' faces.

My orgasm shook my entire body. I screamed/sobbed as I exploded all over the place. We collapsed afterwards, when Suigetsu came in my ass.

"Wooooooh!" People screamed. I got up and dashed into the house, before anyone could see me again.

"Thank you, thank you!" Suigetsu bowed before drawing the curtains in the house after coming in.

"Itachiiii..." Suigetsu purred in my ear. I shuddered, but knew I couldn't handle another round of sex. It was too much. I felt stretched enough as it is.

"Let's go shower." I said tiredly. Suigetsu carried me upstairs bridal style. I couldn't believe how much of a sex god he was. Waaaaayy better than Sasuke, that's for sure.

* * *

"Haaaa..." I sighed as I settled in between Suigetsu's legs in the tub. I leaned back on his chest and felt content when he wrapped his arms around me. They were so muscular, and felt like home.

"Now...that's how you fuck." Suigetsu said. I chuckled.

"I feel so stretched. I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow. You fucked me good." I said, grabbing some of my pomegranate body wash and squeezed some on my hot pink wash cloth.

"Okay, time to wash up." I said, washing my body. Feeling humorous, I lathered Suigetsu's chest with the girlish scented soap.

"Gaaaah! Woah, wait a minute now, that's for girls!" He shrieked, hopping up. I laughed and grabbed his dick, washing that with it.

"Here you are, you can attract more ladies this way." I joked.

"I know you did not just do that." He hissed playfully. I smiled innocently, standing up.

"I just _did." _I said. Suigetsu grabbed his cologne smeling body wash and poured some on me.

"Aaaaaah! That's for men you idiot!" I screeched, putting my hands up in front of my face to try to block the soap, but failed miserably.

"That...what...you...get!" Suigetsu said, pouring it all over me.

"Oh..._hell no!"_ I said, before squirting my soap all over him.

"Shit!" Suigetsu yelled, hopping out of the tub and grabbed his tooth paste. My eyes widened when he squirted that all in my hair, rubbing it in. Oh fuck no!

"My duuuude like...what the fuck?" I asked, saying what the fuck in a high pitched voice.

"Yuuup!" Suigetsu taunted. I grabbed the mouth wash and splashed that on him.

"You little fucker!" He shouted, grabbing other object and throwing them at me. We both tossed stuff at each other, items varying from soaps, liquid soaps by the way, tooth paste, scrubbing tooth brushes on each other, bath salts, and other things.

"Take that! And that!" I shouted, throwing bath salt and mouth wash on him.

"Nnnngh! You rat! Take this!" He said, throwing me into the filthy water. Well not literally, for fear he would hurt me. He dunked my head in, swishing it around. I held my breath and made muffled screams. I shot up from the water and grabbed his head, dunking it in.

"You must've forgotten, I like water! I'm a Mist ninja!" He shouted. His head was in the water, but how is he talking so freely. The Suigetsu next to m epoofed. Damn, clone.

"Grrrr!" The real one pounced on me, sending us both in the tub. We surfaced, laughing at the mess we made and sighed.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to clean up huh?" Sui asked.

"Haaa yuuup..." I sighed, smiling at our childish antics.

"Well, let's get washed up for real this time." He said carrying me out of the tub and to the shower.

* * *

Finally, after everything was cleaned, we settled down at the park and ate lunch on a blanket.

"Well, that was fun..." I said, nibbling my cookie. Suigetsu took a long sip of his water. He finished four freaking bottles already.

"How are you drinking all of that water like that?! Don't you feel that splashing around inside of you uncomfortably?" I asked, cringing at the thought. I hate that feeling, especially when you try to move fast too.

"No, I just really love water, or anything with a lot of juice in it. You see, as you can tell from my teeth, we have some shark blood in us Mist nin. So...with that being said, we drink a lot of liquids." He explained.

"Hmmm, I didn't think of it like that, but oookaaay." I said.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here...if it isn't the neighborhood sluts. We saw you guys fucking outside. You can't deny it now. But that's okay, cuz now I have my Sasuke-kun...so..." We looked up to see a red head woman.

"Karin..." Suigetsu hissed.

"Yuup, that's me. Oh Itachi-_kun _I can't believe you passed up a good man like Sasuke-kun. He's such a sex god..." She sigh dreamily.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" I asked. I know Sasuke and I weren't on speaking terms, but that's still my brother.

"Oh, nothing Itachi-kun. You see, he told me to come down here and tell you guys that we were getting married. Tomorrow that is." She said. She held up her hand to show us a glistening ring on her ring finger. My heart stopped and my eyes widened. That's...that's the same ring that he gave me. It was sort of like a promise ring. That's the ring he swore up and down on that he would love me forever, no matter what fight we got into. I had left it at the house because I had kept it in a safe there. How did he get the key to that?

"Hn, jealous, 'Tachi?" She asked.

"Karin shut the hell up, you whore and get the hell out of here." Suigetsu snarled. Karin paid no mind to him.

"Well, if you wanna come to the wedding, feel free. It will be held in Tea Country." Tea Country...That's the place where Sasuke and I were gonna fight, but he insisted that we shouldn't. I felt hot tears forming in my eyes, and I tried desperately to hide them, but they fell anyway.

"Hm, hm, hm, you shouldn't have given up something so precious like that, Itachi." She giggle evilly. My blood began to boil angrily.

"Karin...I'm going to count to three...and if you are not out of here by then, I am going to rip you to shreds." Suigetsu warned, getting up and unhooking his sword from his back.

"Hn, since when did you care about a _man?" _That did it. I charged after her in a blinding speed and punched her in the face, sending her into a tree. My senses were heightened to the extreme, so I new it was a clone. The real Karin came up behind me and tried to land a kick on me, but I grabbed her foot and swung her into the fountain, crushing it.

"Gahaaa!" She grunted, coughing up blood. I didn't care. I wanted to finish her, right then and there. Sasuke may be a stuck up ass, but he is still my brother regardless.

"Ha, why are you fighting for Sasuke, ne? I thought you hated-aaaah!" She couldn't even finish her sentence when Suigetsu slammed the sword in her leg.

"You called my girlfriend, slash my soon to be wife, a hoe, and I'm going to make you pay." The cold voice Suigetsu emitted was just...unreal. I didn't like the cold aura that surrounded him. He's usually cheery and doesn't really let anything bother him. But when it came to me...I guess he really changed.

"Why you motherfucker! Look at what you did to my leg, asshole!" She screeched, trying to punch him, but I beat her to it. I punched her so hard, I'm sure she saw stars before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"No one, touches my man, do you hear me?" I asked. She gulped before falling unconscious.

"You alright?" Suigetsu asked, concerned. I nodded.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" I asked, worried. I lifted his shirt to examine him for injuries.

"I'm fine, babe." Suddenly, something hit me.

"I'm your, soon to be...wife?" I asked, bewildered.

"Oh, haha, yeah. I picked this place to propose to you. But that skank over there ruined it." He said, growling the last part. I put my right hand over my mouth, giggling.

* * *

Okay, we are going to continue this on the next chapter so stay tuned...read and review pleeeease!


	4. The Proposal

Chapter 4

The Proposal

*Suigetsu's POV*

I knelt down on one knee, and took out a black velvet box. I looked up at the love of my life, while snapping the box open.

"Itachi Uchiha..." I said, pausing for the extra effect.

"Yes?" She giggled, blushing like a school girl. I gulped and smiled.

"Will you marry me?" There, I popped the question. She looked shocked.

"Y-yesss! Yes, I will!" I grabbed her left ring finger and slid the diamond ring on.

"Oh, Suigetsu!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I pulled back slightly to look her in the eye. Her face was beautiful in the sunset. Her onyx eyes sparkled with happiness and her lips were in a faint smile. Her cheeks had a faint blush and her hair swayed perfectly in the wind.

I leaned in and kissed her passionately. She moaned contently into the kiss and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Hn." A voice said. We both broke apart immediately, and saw Sasuke. He had that arrogant look on his face like always but his eyes said otherwise. Their was hurt and affection. I lowered my gaze, feeling slightly guilty, cuz, after all, I did take his girl from him.

"Sasuke." Itachi gasped out. Her voice sounded broken at the sight of him.

"Hn." Was all he said, before turning back around. Itachi choked out a sob and called, "Sasuke, wait!" She called out. Sasuke stopped, but did not turn around.

"I'm...sorry." Was all she said.

"For what?" He asked. Although he would never admit it, he sounded as if he were ready to cry.

"For, everything." She said, grabbing my hand. He turned around and saw our hands intertwined. A tear slipped down his face. He looked guilty and sad.

"It doesn't matter now." He said. I gulped. I knew what that meant. It was official. They were truly breaking up. Their whole relationship was shattered...all because of me.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." They both turned to me, confused.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"I'm the one who tore you guys apart. I am the one who kissed you that day, Itachi. I am the one who had sex with you. I am the one who caused all of this ruckus." I said shamefully. Itachi gripped my hand. I looked up at her, to see that her eyes were blazing. Blazing with a new life within. She seemed, confident. Confident that something would work.

"Sui...it's okay. Because I know. I know now. I finally know this feeling. It's true love. Suigetsu. You've showed me nothing but loyalty and honor. You never put me down. You made me see. There's a different light under this. Something that is beautiful, pure, untouched. Something that can't be tamed. And that's true love. A love that will never be destroyed, no matter how hard you try. No matter how much you try to cover it up, it will be there no matter what. And that's what I learned from the both of you. Sasuke, you didn't really mean what you said, back there. I know that, because you let your jealousy get the better of you, just like what Suigetsu said. Suigetsu meant no harm, and you know it. You try to cover it up with your stoic attitude, but you know that you would love me, no matter what. We can't go back to that brotherly love thing we had. Because it just won't work. Your love has blossomed over the time we had together. It grew into something pure, the most pure that you would ever get. And that's true love. And I know you didn't give that ring to Karin. Because you are not selfish. You may be an asshole sometimes but you are definitely not selfish. If you were, you would have rubbed your relationship with Karin in my face a long time ago. You know, we all love each other and you know it. We could all be together. There's no such thing as not having a mutual love. Gay or not. We could all be happy together." We took consideration into this. It's true, what she said...but do I really want to do this?

"Thank you, Itachi." Sasuke said finally.

"Huh?" She asked, looking confused.

"Thank you. You helped me see. You pulled me from my deepest fears. I was afraid of my emotions, and what I did...that was my worst mistake ever. I knew I was wrong, but I just couldn't stand the sight of you and Suigetsu together. It just didn't settle right with me. And Suigetsu has every right to be with you, he loves you, more than what I expected from him. You know, I hate to say this, but I'm happy for you-" Itachi cut him off and kissed him. I felt myself become...happy? I'm not jealous? Woah.

"There, are you happy now? I still accept you. Because I still love you...even though you've been a total bipolar stuck up _ass_!" To this, she punched him in the arm playfully, making us chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Itachi...I can't believe I did that. You know, you aren't a hoe...I was just mad."

"Yeah, no shit sherlock." She said.

"Guys, come on. Sasuke, we both love her, so it shouldn't be that hard to share her, right?" I asked. No joke, I feel awkward, but at the same time, I feel like this is really going to workout.

"Okay, first things first, I'm not having double time sex, I will not be a sex toy, and you all will respect me, understood?"

"Whaaaaat? Who was thinkin' about that?" Sasuke asked, looking utterly confused.

"I know right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. She looked at us sternly.

"Ya'll know what I'm talkin bout. I still wanna keep my lady parts you know." She said, shamelessly.

"Oooooh." Sasuke and I both said in unison, then smirking at each other.

"We'll see about." I said.

"Mmhmm." Sasuke said.

"Umm, guys?" She asked nervously. Sasuke and I both realized that we were staring at her hungrily. I rubbed the back of my head, sheepishly.

"Hn." Sasuke grinned.

"Sasuke." I said.

"Hn?" He turned to me.

"Do you find this three way awkward?" I asked. I just needed to make sure.

"Depends on which way you are talking about." He said slyly.

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute now, I wasn't thinkin like that..." I said, blushing furiously. They both looked at me doubtly.

"Oh alright fine. But besides that. Don't you find this kind of awkward cuz you know we might have to kiss." I said.

"No." He said. I looked up, bewildered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Haaa...I'll prove it to you."

"Wait a minute now-MMMPH hnn!" My protest turned into a slight moan when Sasuke kissed me squarely on the lips.

"See?" He asked after breaking the kiss. I licked my lips. That's the first time I ever kissed a boy and it felt kinda...good.

"Okay, well you guys just answered my last question." Itachi said. We both smirked and kissed her cheeks.

"Awwe shucks guys." She giggled, blushing.

"Yo Sasuke, why you be bullshittin like that?" Someone asked. We turned to see Naruto...Naruto?

"Naruto!" We both yelled in unison.

"Yup that's me! And guess what teme? You're comin' with me!" Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto pulled him and locked his hands behind his back.

"What are you do-"

"Relax Itachi, just making sure he doesn't get away so easily. Besides, Tsunade wants to see all of you guys." Naruto said.

"Dobe..." He muttered.

"How'd you know I was Itachi?" She asked.

"It's painfully obvious. Sasuke doesn't like any girl like that, now. And I figured you were Itachi because of the looks. And your body language."

"The fuck?" I asked.

"I don't know geez. Let's just get outta here." And with that, we left.


End file.
